


#51

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Callie & Arizona make a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#51

Arizona pushed her headphones into the jack on the front of her laptop and glanced at the clock. Callie wasn’t due home for another hour. She leaned over to open the bedside drawer, pulling out a DVD in a blue plastic sleeve. Pushing the disc into its slot at the side of the computer, she relaxed against the pillows and settled the laptop on her lap.

Callie’s face was blurred, and only one eye and half of her nose was visible.

“Is it on?” Her full lips came into view as she peered around the camera, “Is it recording?”

“Ugh, I hope not,” Arizona’s voice sounded. Callie turned and their bedroom came into view. Arizona was standing beside the bed, hands on hips, completely naked, a strap-on bobbing between her legs.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” she continued as Callie crossed to her and put her hands on Arizona’s hips.

“C’mon, honey. You promised you’d do it.”

“But why? Are we going to watch it and critique it later like a football team?”

Callie laughed. “Of course not. I just want to see how hot you look while you’re fucking me.”

Arizona rolled her eyes despite the blush creeping into her cheeks. “Okay, but what if it falls into the wrong hands? What if Mark comes over to borrow the L Word again and finds it? Oh god, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Callie tugged Arizona closer, pressing their lips together for a brief moment. “This is just for us,” she murmured, her lips brushing Arizona’s, “I will guard it with my life.”

Arizona returned Callie’s wide smile with a small one of her own. She fingered the lace edging of Callie’s short slip, then pulled it slowly over her head.

As Callie’s naked body appeared on the screen, Arizona felt her pulse begin to beat a steady rhythm between her legs. She watched as her on-screen self palmed Callie’s breasts. She could just make out her own tongue as it slid between Callie’s lips.

Arizona could feel Callie’s fingers pressing into her hips as their tongues moved against each other. The strap-on pushed lightly into Callie’s thigh as they pressed closer together, skin against skin. Callie’s grip on Arizona’s hips grew more insistent, and she pushed her onto the bed, straddling her and closing her mouth around one nipple. Arizona’s back arched off the bed as Callie’s skillful tongue went to work. Arizona’s fingers laced with dark curls and she gently tugged Callie’s mouth to hers, one hand sliding between them to tease her slick folds.

“God, you’re so wet,” Arizona’s voice was clear despite how close her lips were to Callie’s. Callie wrapped her hand around the shaft of the strap-on between them. As she worked it up and down, the base of it pushed against Arizona’s clit. She moaned and bucked her hips against the pressure of Callie’s hand.

“I want you inside me,” Callie breathed, barely picked up by the microphone on the camera. She straddled Arizona’s hips and guided the dildo against her opening.

Arizona watched as on-screen Callie slowly lowered herself onto the silicon shaft with a loud moan.

“God you feel so good,” Callie moaned, slowly riding her. Real-life Arizona shifted on the bed, finally giving in and sliding a hand into her shorts. She circled her clit with one finger, sighing as the video continued.

Arizona reached up and rolled Callie’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, palming her breasts roughly, kneading them. Spurred on by Arizona’s attentions, Callie began to ride her harder and faster, making them both moan loudly. Arizona grabbed Callie’s hips as she moved on top of her, her breasts bouncing. Suddenly, Arizona wrapped one leg around Callie and flipped them over in one deft move.

“Fuck,” Callie moaned as Arizona’s ass came into view on the screen, muscles tensing as she thrust into her. Callie wrapped her legs around Arizona’s hips for better leverage and met her thrusts. She reached one hand between them to stroke her own clit, sending them both over the edge.

Arizona was so absorbed in the video and the movement of her hand between her legs that she didn’t hear the front door open and close. She didn’t even see Callie until she was standing at the foot of the bed. Arizona jumped a good foot off the bed with a surprised shriek. She pushed the laptop away from her, and in her panic accidentally ripped the headphones out of the computer. The sounds of their own orgasms filled the room. Callie raised an eyebrow and crawled towards her on the bed. Arizona rolled her eyes as Callie settled her hips between her legs and kissed her.

“Go ahead and make fun of me,” Arizona said with a groan, “Just get it all out of your system now.”

Callie grinned and leaned forward, “I don’t think it’s funny at all.” She gently grabbed Arizona’s hand and sucked her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean.

“You don’t?” Arizona tried to sound calm, but Callie’s tongue against her fingers made her voice sound high and breathy.

“No, I think it’s really, really hot.” Callie moved her hips against Arizona’s, “You up for a reenactment?”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/51603993576/51-calzona-request


End file.
